


Autumn Changes Things

by Klainetrainunicorn



Category: Dan Howell/Phill Lester, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainetrainunicorn/pseuds/Klainetrainunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the beautiful fic 'litany in which certain things are crossed out' bynokomisfics, recklessfishes. I took the last line and another line from the start and turned it to a poem. From Dan’s point of view, to Phil. You could also apply this to 2012 Phan if you wished. Or to real life considering I relate quiet a bit to Dan here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Changes Things

His boots caught the Spring that had fallen,  
With the eyes of a Winter still looming.  
And the love I felt was like cancer to its patient.  
It’d burn and ravage and consume him.

And, though he was as fragile as Autumn leaves,  
He was the last one shivering in the white out.  
Waiting and hoping to burned one last time,  
Screaming, “Fuck give me something to fight about.”

But my light was fading and the sun was ice,  
My fingers were trembling like his would.  
I could never be the person he’d deserve,  
I doubt any person alive could.

Because yes I was a sun and I lit up the world  
And I set the weak ones on fire.  
But I was just as crumbling and fragile a dove  
As anyone like me could desire.

God you could tap me and I’d flutter away,  
And you could forget I’d ever existed.  
A speck on the pages of your story, my love.  
If you’d blinked before you’d turned you’d ‘ve missed it.

No…but you, your eyes are wide open,  
And see me for all that I am.  
A fake and a knife and a damaged article,  
The lion that was slaughtered by the lamb.

You killed me my love did you know that?  
With boundless love and devotion.  
That crashed in tidal waves and downed me in  
Currents of abandoned emotion.

Cancer shouldn’t feel, cancer cant love,  
It’s a cold blooded, heartless thief.  
But can’t help what it is or does…  
And it’s you who found that beneath.

You found it in my bones that cold as fuck night,  
When I shivered and sobbed in terror.  
You found it my whisper when I confessed my love,  
And ran when I realised the error.

Then you held me as I shivered on the branch alone,  
You kissed all my wounds away,  
Knowing full well I was about to harm you,  
That I’d destroy you, I’d kill you someday.

My love, that’s reason I left you sleeping,  
I left you alone to wander.  
Meanwhile I pray you’ll fall in love,  
With one who won’t pull you under.

I’ll wait on side lines, I’ll be under you skin,  
Until you’re sixty years older or seven,  
But the next time I see you and I promise you this,  
I’ll take you in my arms to heaven.


End file.
